How Do I Tell Him About You
by trishaj48
Summary: Sara and Gil have both been thinking, major changes had to be made. Just a one chapter story that came to me, hope you enjoy. As always, nothing related to CSI belongs to me - I just borrow it. (Believe me if it did belong to me Gil and Sara would not be braking up.)


The whole week had been just plan miserable. Not only had three of Sara's cases went cold but she had also lost her keys. The drycleaners had hired a new boy and he had somehow managed to lose the outfit that she had intended to wear to court.

At his last scene someone had stolen Greg's kit, Sara knew she would be in court all that day so she let him barrow hers.

Sara softly cursed when she opened it at her last scene, Greg had not restocked it. There was enough to do the job, but a lot of her favorite powders were missing and her flashlight was dead.

"Thank goodness I keep a spare set of batteries in the glove box," she said replacing them.

If all this was not bad enough it had been raining all day, a steady cold drenching kind of rain, the kind that makes you want to get in the hot shower and never get out.

"At least your off for the next couple of days," Sara told herself as she parked the car.

"Damn!" she shouted.

Getting out of the car she had stepped in a water puddle.

"Can things get worse?" she wondered.

Her phone vibrated, looking at the caller ID she sighed, "Hello Gilbert."

"Hi," he said, "I don't think I can make it home this weekend. The weather here has been awful and there are a lot of flights that have been canceled."

Sara told him she understood and Gil promised to get back just as soon as he could.

"There's something we need to talk about," he said.

"We do," she said with more then a hint of relief in her voice.

What she had to tell him would wait until she knew just what how she would word it.

Sara unlocked the door and tossed the keys on the table (Pete, the custodian had found them for her) and stood in the middle of the living room drenched to the bone and shivering.

Gil was right, there was something they needed to talk about. There were some major changes coming to their lives and she was not sure how to tell him. Or more importantly how he would react.

Sara caressed her stomach, "How do I'm going to tell him about you?"

Sara striped off her wet clothing and tossed them in the washer before going to the bedroom she really needed that hot shower. As the water began to warm her, tears fell freely; a conversation her husband had with Jim stuck in her head.

The subject of a "Little Grissom" had come up on his first visit to the lab after they were married.

"_You have got to be kidding_," Gil had said, "_There is absolutely no way in the world I want a kid. It would not be practical with the kind of life that Sara and I have decided on._"

Well "practical" or not it had somehow happened. Sara was just a little over three weeks along. She thought she had a touch of the flu so she went to see her doctor, it was then that Dr. Keller told Sara it was not the flu but morning sickness.

Sara moved from the shower to the bed.

"Well no one knows about you but me," she said, "I guess I could just….Don't be a fool, there is no way I can do that."

She would just tell Gil that things were not working out between them and that she wanted a divorce. She would move back to San Francisco, no one would have to know.

Sara started to cry again, "Maybe that would be best for everyone Gil can still follow his dream, there is no other way."

Meanwhile Gil was sitting at a table in a small café near the airport watching the weather. He desperately wanted to be home, to see Sara and talk to her face to face.

"Senor Grissom," a voice said, "The plane - she can take off now."

Gil thanked the gentleman and followed him to the small private plane that he had chartered to take him to the major airport. Gil, who normally talked up a storm with the pilot, sat in silence the whole flight. There was just to much on his mind.

Sara had decided, her decision was a hard one but the one she thought best. She knows she loves Gil with every fiber of her being but he was so content the way things were, she just couldn't take that away from him. She would e-mail Gil and tell him that she was going to look for a divorce lawyer and that she would be moving away from Vegas.

"No I will call him," she said, "I just can't tell him something this important in an e-mail."

Sara picked up the phone and hit his number, quickly she hung up, "I can't tell him over the phone either."

She decided that she would wait and talk to him about it next time he could make it home.

Sara tossed on a robe and went to the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich, just as she sat down she heard a car pull into the drive. Sara let out a sigh, she wasn't in the mood for company.

The sound of the key in the door told her it wasn't company, it was her husband, she wanted to hid - she just was not ready to confront him yet.

"Thought you couldn't make it," she said, as he walked in.

"Weather cleared," he said, kissing her cheek, "We need to talk."

"Yes," Sara said, heading toward the sofa, "There is something I need to talk to you about too."

"I can't take this any longer," he said, "Living the way we do."

"I know just how you feel," Sara answered, "I can't do it either."

"Then we agree that something has to be done?" he said, stating the obvious.

"Defiantly," she answered, breathing a sigh of relief.

Inside she knew telling him she wanted a divorce would be easier now because it was clear to her that he wanted out too.

"We can't have a marriage living the way we do," Gil said, "It's just not right."

"I whole heartily agree," Sara said.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said, "It makes this a lot easier to say."

Sara looked into his eyes, normally she could read them but not today.

"Sara, I've decided it's time for me to stop chasing bugs and be the husband you deserve," he said, "I've applied for and received a professorship and WLVU."

Sara just looked at him, "You what?"

Gil smiled, "How can I be a good dad if I'm not here to help raise her?"

"A good …. What on earth are you talking about?" Sara asked.

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "Sara, I love you."

"But how….," she wondered.

Gil laughed, "You and Mom have the same doctor. He must have assumed you told her about the baby when he congratulated her on finally becoming a grandmother. Mom caught me on line the other day and asked why I hadn't told her. I told her I had no idea what she was taking about so I called the doc. I've been trying to get home ever since."

Sara cried, but this time they were tears of joy.

Gil tenderly kissed her, "Was that what you were going to tell me?"

Sara just smiled, "I was going to tell you that I wanted a divorce."

Gil looked at her, "A what?"

Sara reminded him about the conversation he had with Jim and then she told him what she had planed to do.

"Is that what you really want?" Gil asked.

"No," Sara said, caressing his face, "I want you and our baby. I just thought that…."

"That I didn't," he said.

Sara nodded.

"To be honest with you at first I didn't," he said, "But the more I thought about the idea the more I realized how great it would be. I guess the thought of becoming a father at my age is a little scary but it is also exciting at the same time. Sara, I want our child. I want us to be a…"

Sara smiled, "Normal family?"

Gil laughed, "The chance of that is rare. We have never been normal."

THE END


End file.
